


Con un beso por fusil

by Jaguaryu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Minato muestra su cuello y deja que cada gramo de sentimiento –cada oscura y primitiva emoción que puede producir ese cerebro de lagarto de antaño– se filtre a través de sus ojos y espera.¿Y Fugaku?Fugaku se rompe.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku
Kudos: 1





	Con un beso por fusil

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de descubrir que mi estilo de escritura es algo que la gente llama "prosa púrpura". Bueno, cada quien carga con sus pecados (?) Esto llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando entre mil borradores. Las disculpas del caso.

Fugaku lo encuentra en la bañera.

El agua está tibia y el vapor empaña los elegantes azulejos del cuarto de baño. Fugaku nota los escalofríos en la piel de Minato justo al entrar. Tiene ganas de decir algo, lo que sea, pero vacila en el marco de la puerta.

El corazón de Fugaku exulta un solo latido al verlo; un golpe sordo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tiemblen las paredes de su cuerpo. Contempla, como nunca antes, la piel cremosa, el limpio cielo de sus ojos encendidos por los inicios del celo y una boca voluptuosa y semi-agitada que debería, a todas luces, estar siendo besada a todas horas.

—Hey —dice el Uchiha, dando un solo paso dentro del baño, percatándose de la inhalación profunda que hace el otro.

Inclina la cabeza en la pared a su izquierda. Minato baja la mirada un instante.

—Hey —le responde y su voz sale entre raspada y ansiosa.

Fugaku se separa de la entrada y se acerca a él. Se pone de rodillas junto a la bañera, con una cierta gracia que Minato no termina de comprender porque no es una cualidad que debería manifestarse en un alfa. De alguna forma, en los últimos años Fugaku ha cultivado un tipo de ligereza mezclada con confianza en su persona, que no se le parece a nada ni a nadie. Es similar a la comodidad de un traje hecho a la medida cuyo uso ha sido siempre el adecuado.

Minato lo mira meter la mano dentro del agua y hacer un sonido de dolor.

—¿Estás loco? —le regaña Fugaku de inmediato—. Te vas a cocinar así.

—Es lo mejor para asearse bien —replica, justificándose con una sonrisa pequeña.

Cuando Fugaku toma un bote de la repisa y comienza a enjabonarse las manos, Minato no sabe qué pensar. Cuando sus manos lo tocan, no sabe cómo reaccionar así que se deja hacer. El moreno es gentil pero minucioso. Lo enjabona por todas partes y lo restriega con propósito.

Un calor que no proviene del agua, comienza a filtrarse lentamente en el centro de su voluntad. Viene de un lugar lejano, oscuro, primitivo y completamente omega. Comienza a extenderse hacia su estómago, su pecho, su pelvis y sus mejillas. Si Minato tuviera que describirlo, diría que es dorado, brillante y suave. Y le gusta mucho.

Le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que está ronroneando. La sensación de estar envuelto en el aroma de un alfa, mientras está siendo cuidado y atendido justo en la cúspide de su periodo de mayor vulnerabilidad, es… intoxicante.

Fugaku trata de no reaccionar a los sonidos y continúa lavando los hombros y la espalda de Minato, en círculos rápidos. Se acomoda de otra forma en la bañera para dar el mismo cuidado al otro costado del rubio, haciendo que su sombra bloquee la luz de la lámpara del baño. La cabeza de Minato se inclina hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello y Fugaku lleva el aire a sus pulmones con un poco de esfuerzo, intentando no embriagarse con el golpe de ese aroma a cítricos.

Se detiene porque sabe que _tiene_ que detenerse.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —pregunta, antes de arrepentirse.

En la mente del Uchiha, la información aún no termina de cuadrar, como un rompecabezas que ha perdido algunas piezas.

La mirada de Minato es firme e intensa luego del destello de sorpresa causada por su pregunta. Toma las manos de Fugaku y lava la espuma que se ha quedado adherida, con agua limpia que hace caer de la regadera. El agua está fría y Minato se estremece un momento.

—¿Tú no quieres?

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Es… Nunca creí que haríamos esto algún día —dice el moreno, luchando por no titubear y Minato _realmente_ lo mira.

—¿Lo odiarías tanto?

—No, no es- Maldición… —sisea y responde con dureza—. Es que- Cuando tú y Kushina dijeron que Mikoto había estado hablando con ustedes de esto, no creí que…

—¿Que yo lo querría?

—Que _yo_ lo querría _tanto_.

Fugaku siente que está atrapado en una jaula hecha de navajas de afeitar; un solo paso en falso, un solo toque y Minato lo hará sangrar. Aunque si Minato elige seguirlo mirando así después de esto, en medio del vapor, con el cuerpo desnudo y oliendo a melocotón tierno, Fugaku sangrará con gusto.

El rubor en sus mejillas y su deslumbrante sonrisa solo hace todo más difícil.

—Creí que habíamos sido claros con respecto a lo que podría resultar de esto.

—Yo sé, pero…

—¿Pero? —repite Minato, suavemente, y animándolo a continuar.

Fugaku se recuesta contra el borde de la bañera, presionando sus brazos en los bordes y apoyando su barbilla en el centro, con los dedos apretando sus muñecas.

—Hemos pasado por tantas cosas… Recuerdo que en la academia pretendía odiarte solo porque no podía soportar que fueras ligeramente mejor que yo en algo.

Minato sonríe con nostalgia y afecto.

—Era más fácil. Si quieres que seamos sinceros, todavía me cuesta demostrar que te tolero —menciona risueño, y eso hace que difuminen los bordes afilados en el aire que yace entre ellos.

Fugaku le corresponde sonriendo aprehensivo.

—Exacto. Nos tomó mucho tiempo dejar esas estupideces atrás. También recuerdo cuando supe que yo era un alfa y tú un omega-

—Eso fue divertido.

—¿Divertido? —escupe con resentimiento—. No había _ni una sola persona_ que no creyera que éramos la pareja perfecta. Todos me preguntaban, todo el tiempo, cómo hacía para no faltar _a nada_ y mantenerme cuerdo, cuando tenías los celos. Nadie me creía cuando decía que no era _tu_ alfa.

Minato vuelve a reír, haciendo memoria.

—No fue tan malo~ —murmura alegremente, tocando la nariz del Uchiha con el índice—. Me ayudaste mucho con los alfas francamente intolerables, aún sin proponértelo.

—Y eso no me ayudó a mí en nada.

—¿Seguro~? Porque recuerdo muy bien que fue poco después de acompañarme en una pelea (en la que exhibiste tu vigorosa masculinidad, sin dudarlo), que caíste locamente enamorado de la atractiva alfa de pelo negro y largo.

—Eso no-

—Apenas y podías decir una frase coherente frente a Mikoto.

—Kushina jamás se ha sentido atraída a tu ingenio, si somos sinceros —acusa Fugaku, herido en el orgullo.

La risa de Minato es un milagro que hace eco en los azulejos. Desde el espejo que se alza estratégicamente en la esquina opuesta del baño, Fugaku admira la pendiente de la espalda desnuda del otro, inclinada por su risa. Una ligera cintura en la que jamás había reparado y unos hombros que son familiarmente anchos.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es tu punto? —dice Minato cuando ha parado de reír, atendiendo a la seriedad de la conversación.

—El punto creo que es que… no habrá marcha atrás.

Minato no dice nada. Cuando se trata del ambiente emocional de una situación, él siempre ha sido el más perceptivo de los dos. A veces ve las cosas de una manera tan clara que es casi insoportable.

—Hay que decirlo: será diferente.

—¿Pero hasta qué punto? —insiste el moreno, forcejeando con las palabras para expresarse—. ¿Porque somos un alfa y un omega? Porque solo eso nos pone en un contexto completamente nuevo. Yo era gay hasta hace poco, por salir con una alfa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

—Que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo cuidar un omega.

—¿Disculpa? —dice Minato y hay un tono de acusación.

—Me refiero a que no sé en qué me voy a convertir después de que te muerda y formemos un vínculo. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me convierto en un- un… macho-alfa-subdesarrollado que solo quiere someterte y tener hijos contigo? ¿Qué voy a hacer si terminas odiándome?

Minato, de forma inmaculada, se niega a dignificar su tono de autodesprecio y se recuesta contra el borde la bañera. El agua se ha aclarado y cada parte de él está en exhibición, pero su porte es imponente. Es como ver a un rey dominando todo lo que ve desde la punta de su castillo. Quién diga que los omegas son pura dulzura y caridad, es que no conoce a Minato Namikaze.

Fugaku sabe, _sabe_ , que en el momento adecuado, Minato puede desprender el cóctel de feromonas _preciso_ para ponerlo de rodillas y convencerlo de que lama el suelo por el que camine. Y él sabe que lo hará con gusto.

Está aterrado de ceder el control.

—¿Tienes miedo?

_Mierda._

—No.

—Porque está bien tener miedo. Yo también tengo miedo —dice el rubio, mientras sus ojos vagan sobre la silueta del Uchiha—. Pero tengo más miedo de vivir una vida infeliz. No podría hacerle eso a Kushina y, más importante aún, es que no puedo hacerme eso a mí. No puedo seguirme mintiendo con respecto a lo que en verdad quiero.

Hay un momento de silencio y Fugaku simplemente respira. Subyuga su rostro lleno de emociones a lo más cerca que puede estar de la serenidad.

—¿Y estás seguro de que es a mí a quien quieres? Podrías escoger a cualquiera —dice con cuidado.

Las manos de Minato se encaminan hacia él y trepan sus muñecas afiladas, la piel de los brazos y el borde irregular de la línea de su mandíbula. Minato lo contempla con ojos que no pueden evitar llenarse de ternura.

—Si crees que esta decisión es un deseo antojadizo, te equivocas. Te escojo a ti porque siempre he confiado en ti más que en nadie. Y por sobre todo, confío en mis decisiones. ¿O es que tú desconfías de mí?

—No, no es eso.

—¿Te sientes… obligado, de alguna forma, a hacer esto? Porque si tú no me quieres, en medio o al final de todo esto… entonces, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—No quiero seguir siendo solo amigos.

—¿En serio? ¿No será que me has seguido odiando todo este tiempo?

—Minato-

—No, en serio. Si prefieres que nos sentemos a cenar y a hablar mal de mí, lo haré con gus-

—No. No más mentiras. Nunca más —responde Fugaku sin pausa, mirando fijamente el rostro del otro y advirtiendo que la provocación ha funcionado.

La verdad es que nunca se odiaron realmente. Hubo rencor juvenil y enojo petulante todo el tiempo, en cada meta que se proponían alcanzar. Pero también hubo entendimiento y una camaradería sin paralelo.

Les ha tomado mucho tiempo admitir que siempre han sabido que son la pareja ideal del otro. Por genética, evolución o cómo quisieran llamarle. Se negaron, por mucho tiempo, a creer en las fantasías juveniles de besos robados, lenguas calientes y manos dispuestas a curiosear.

Pero ya era suficiente de usar la imaginación.

—Entonces muéstrame que no me odias —dice Minato, inclinándose de nuevo hacia él y desbordando agua—. Muéstrame que me quieres.

—Minato-

—Muéstrame.

De súbito, Minato se pone en pie y Fugaku se sobresalta ligeramente. El olor que se levanta del agua les llega a ambos al mismo tiempo. Las fosas nasales de Fugaku se llenan de ese aroma hasta que casi puede saborearlo.

El celo está a punto de llegar con toda su fuerza.

El moreno se alza y mira fijamente la cara del otro, buscando el menor signo de duda, sin encontrarlo. Hace la paz consigo mismo y alarga el brazo para alcanzar una toalla.

Minato sale y levanta la mano para tomar la toalla cuando Fugaku retrocede un paso, extendiendo la toalla entre sus dos manos y manteniéndola cerca de él.

Una ceja dorada se arquea con curiosidad y queda expectante.

El Uchiha se acerca y comienza a pasar la toalla sobre la piel de Minato, con movimientos un poco rudos pero con propósito. Minato siente como si Fugaku estuviera limpiando su arma favorita, como si fuese algo peligroso que debe manejar con la misma medida de precaución y cariño.

El olor de Fugaku, de ceiba mezclada con canela, hace que un hilo de su esencia gotee por sus piernas, empapando más la habitación de su olor. Un dolor hueco, que no duele en realidad, lo sacude hasta los huesos y comienza a ronronear instintivamente para atraer a su alfa. Cualquier pensamiento racional sale volando por la ventana, desapareciendo entre el calor y la necesidad, porque el celo ya está aquí.

—Fuuuuuu~ —gime sin proponérselo, con la voz quebrada.

—Ya casi termino —responde Fugaku, intentando que su voz no parezca un trueno, intentando no aplastar al otro contra la pared en ese instante, arrancarse los pantalones y enterrarse en él.

Minato, disfrutando su propia experiencia, siente que su cuerpo se estremece debido al sonido reconfortante de la voz del Uchiha. Ronronea otra vez, yendo hacia adelante y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Busca el cuello con su boca y presiona su nariz ahí donde su olor es más fuerte.

Fugaku por fin cierra los brazos tras su espalda, presionándolo contra él y Minato gime otra vez de contento.

—Cama —dictamina el moreno contra su oído cuando Minato empieza a lamerlo.

—Sí, alfa, cama~ —arrulla en respuesta.

El propio Minato no puede creer las palabras que salen de su boca, pero sabe que eso es lo que quiere decir. Sus mejillas arden afiebradas, pero no se siente enfermo, sino… vacío. Necesitado. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, Fugaku lo levanta entre sus brazos y se lo lleva hasta la habitación.

El omega presiona su mejilla contra la de él, su mente hecha de niebla, sensaciones y un deseo abrumador e incuestionable por el hombre que lo sostiene.

Siente la seda de su cama bajo su espalda y vuelve a ronronear. No ha soltado a Fugaku todavía y usa sus manos para presionarlo contra sí, buscando sentir todo su peso sobre él.

—Fugaku —repite y se presiona más fuerte contra el moreno, notando la erección del alfa. Dura, pesada y larga de excitación.

Hablando estrictamente, las experiencias de Minato con respecto al juego previo al sexo y el acto en sí –dejar caer la ropa, las posiciones y lo demás–, han hecho que sienta cierta incomodidad respecto a la actividad.

Kushina lo acompañó durante varios de sus celos, dedicada y atenta a sus demandas, tratando de complacerlo en lo que necesitara, solo para terminar preocupándose de que comiera y se hidratara, porque el deseo del omega por un nudo durante su celo era incomparable. Era profundo como los océanos. En algún momento, mientras creían que podían mantener su relación, Minato optó por el uso de supresores para mantener los celos a raya y convivir como una pareja de betas. El desequilibrio hormonal acabó por hacerle daño y Minato se odió por cumplir ese estereotipo de su género.

Por eso, la sensación de bienestar y euforia que experimenta, ahora, con Fugaku sobre él, casi lo enloquece.

Tiene que arriesgarse para que el alfa de rienda suelta a la pasión que se ve expuesta en sus músculos tensos. Minato muestra su cuello y deja que cada gramo de sentimiento –cada oscura y primitiva emoción que puede producir ese cerebro de lagarto de antaño– se filtre a través de sus ojos y espera.

¿Y Fugaku?

Fugaku se rompe.

Respira su aroma como quien respira por primera vez y con un garbo casi salvaje, lo atrapa contra las sábanas con violencia y los labios que chocan contra los suyos, lo devoran, exigentes y consumidores.

Y es todo lo que Minato siempre ha querido.

Así que se deja llevar y se abre a la devastación que promete la boca del Uchiha. Lleva las manos hasta su trasero y aprieta con regocijo, presionando la erección de Fugaku contra sí.

Y no lo defrauda.

Fugaku crea un sonido con todo su cuerpo que apenas es humano; un sonido animal y básico, que provoca que una nueva oleada de líquido resbale por los muslos del omega. Fugaku tiene que arrancar su boca de la otra, para llevar sus dientes hasta el cuello de Minato y morder, de una forma tal, que la única interpretación que tiene es de conquista.

Todo es perfecto. Es así como las cosas debieron ser desde un principio.

Minato arquea su cuello para darle espacio y sonríe en divino triunfo. Luego, enreda sus dedos en la melena del moreno y jala, lleva ese rostro de vuelta a donde lo quiere y se sumerge de nuevo en esa boca pecaminosa.

Fugaku se separa de él un segundo, para su aflicción, y comienza a deshacerse de su ropa. Minato se muerde los labios y lo observa con detenimiento, pasando por el pecho desnudo y deteniéndose en su entrepierna. Puede sentir la humedad constante en su entrada; su cuerpo preparándose para que su alfa lo posea.

El alfa dentro de Fugaku invade la superficie de su consciencia como nunca antes, despierto al fin en toda su gloriosa furia, hambriento gracias al omega que asalta todos sus sentidos. Puede sentirse a sí mismo desenvolviéndose, transformándose en algo que posee vagamente el privilegio de la racionalidad, algo que sacrifica los pensamientos coherentes por un mantra interminable de _cogerprocearanudar._ Puede sentir el nudo comenzando a hincharse en la base de su miembro, con la misma rapidez con que Minato gime su nombre, excitándolo hasta lo imposible.

Las manos de Fugaku cubren las caderas del omega, tirando de él y juntándolo contra su pelvis. El alfa está a punto de empujar a ciegas contra el calor húmedo que lo invita a sentirse como en su casa, pero se frena a voluntad, clavando sus uñas en los muslos cálidos que lo rodean.

Fugaku ha fantaseado durante años, pensando cómo se sentiría hundirse profundamente en el cuerpo de Minato. Va a disfrutar cada momento, lo más despacio que su cordura le permita.

Minato hace un sonido desesperado desde el fondo de su garganta, presionando con insistencia e imaginando cómo se va a sentir el Uchiha dentro de él. Lo único que ha tomado en su cuerpo han sido juguetes y sus dedos, nada tan grande como el nudo de un alfa. Minato puede comprender, aun a través del celo, que Fugaku solo se hará más grande cuando quede atrapado dentro de él y por Dios, su desesperación ahora es un monstruo con garras que le araña las entrañas y _lo necesita_.

—Alfa, _mi alfa_ —solloza Minato, impaciente por tenerlo y Fugaku ruge, bestial.

Los ojos negros que se encuentran con los azules son tan salvajes que casi no queda nada humano en ellos y Minato simpatiza con el temor que tuvo Fugaku.

Pero Minato no teme.

Esta bestia lo ama. Y Minato lo ama de regreso.

Esos mismos ojos negros beben de la imagen que Minato presenta. Su cabello del color del sol se pega a su frente a su frente por el sudor, sus labios están sonrosados y llenos, y sus pupilas crean un fantástico eclipse, rodeadas por un anillo de azul que haría que el cielo se cayera a pedazos de vergüenza y despecho, por no poder igualarlo. Estremecimientos recorren su piel, invitándolo a descubrir los secretos que guarda.

Fugaku reverencia cada parte que sus manos tocan. Tiene una obra de arte entre sus brazos, demasiado mortales para la criatura perfecta que clama por él. Empuja uno, dos y luego tres dedos en su entrada, estirando y preparándole aunque apenas es necesario.

El omega tiembla alrededor de sus dedos, ansioso. A pesar del fuego del celo, discierne que Fugaku necesita procesarlo todo. Saborearlo todo. Pero Minato está cansando de esperar. No quiere ni un momento más de vacilación. Han estado separados durante demasiado tiempo. Sí, habían estado juntos en el alma y la amistad durante años, pero nunca fue suficiente. Lo sabe ahora, sabe que no hay nada más correcto que esto.

—Me quieres —sisea Minato, como puede, atormentado por el afán de tener a Fugaku dentro de sí, para tomar su semen y convertirlo en una nueva vida—. Así que tómame. _Por favor._

Fugaku jadea como si Minato lo estuviera matando. Entonces, en un solo movimiento, recoge sus dedos, abre las piernas del otro y se adentra, rígido, grueso e interminable. Para hasta que físicamente no puede ir más allá.

Finalmente.

Minato recompensa la obediencia de su alfa al correrse de inmediato, convulsionando su pelvis alrededor de esa maravillosa erección y eyaculando entre ambos, gimiendo de puro placer.

Fugaku suelta un gruñido tan hondo y bajo que suena como si un terremoto estremeciera sus cimientos. Sonríe y sus colmillos alfa relucen con una promesa. Coloca cada brazo tras las rodillas del otro, las dobla hasta donde alcanzan y embiste con _todo_ lo que es.

Minato, loco por el calor y todavía lejos de estar saciado, cambia el ángulo de sus caderas hasta donde aquellas feroces manos se lo permiten, para recibir cada remontada que el alfa empuja contra él y regocijarse en el sonido de piel chocando contra piel. El único pensamiento en los ojos del Uchiha es _Minato_ y es lo más bello que el omega ha visto.

—Vamos a hacer los bebés más hermosos del mundo —gruñe Fugaku contra el cuello del rubio, justo sobre la glándula que va sellar el vínculo, con voz apenas humana.

Acompaña sus palabras con una estocada tan perfecta que Minato grita, viniéndose por su segunda vez alrededor de ese miembro que no para ni perdona en su ritmo arrollador.

Algo así necesita una recompensa.

Minato gime una y otra vez, toma a Fugaku por el cuello y lo fuerza a que se miren a los ojos, para que lo escuche y que lo _entienda_. Que no quede lugar a dudas de lo que va a decir, a pesar del celo de uno y el salvajismo del otro. Vuelve a inclinar su garganta y ofrece, con toda libertad, la última cosa que hará que Fugaku sea suyo para siempre.

—Ningún otro omega va a cargar con tus hijos, nunca. Ellos son _míos_ , así como tú eres _mío_.

—Minato —gime Fugaku, como si estuviera indefenso.

Se entierra en él tres veces más y por último, empuja tan profundo que Minato lo siente hasta su corazón y cree que jamás va a olvidar lo que significar estar lleno de Fugaku, con el nudo rompiendo la barrera final y encadenándolos por el presente.

Todo lo vale cuando Minato se desborda del semen caliente del alfa, escabulléndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que encuentra sus óvulos y la vida comienza.

Y antes de que Minato recupere el aliento, Fugaku toma lo que es suyo y muerde en el lugar adecuado del cuello del omega, enviando sus feromonas en su torrente sanguíneo y vinculándolos de tal manera, que ahora uno es del otro.

Así que, para concretar el vínculo, Minato lleva sus dientes al cuello de Fugaku y muerde donde le corresponde por derecho, muerda hasta que prueba sangre y hace a Fugaku eternamente suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo años con el headcanon más alocado del mundo: Sai sería el hijo de Minato y Fugaku en universo ABO. Acepto críticas constructivas ♥
> 
> Y claro, toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
